Irreplaceable
by Ktime
Summary: On a routine job Shannon, Stella and Josh are taken hostage during a bank robbery; how will the team react if they lose one of there own. It's not a Stella/Josh romance.  Rated T  language COMPLETE
1. Ordinary Day

It was a regular day for the TR crew, Josh, Stella and Shannon were in TR1 and Lawson, Michael and Christian were in TR2.

"Okay, name the hottest movies of the last 20 years, Shannon you're up?" Stella stated attempting to entertain herself.

"Uhh, give me a second . . . come back to me I need to think about this"

"Charlies Angles" supplied Josh who was sitting in the front seat.

"Yep definitely" Agreed Stella "Although the first one was better"

"Josh, we've got reports of silent alarm going off in the Westpac bank off Brooklands rd" Leon's voice crackled through the radio.

"Yeah copy that Leon we're about five minutes away" Stella replied who was driving; Josh looked at him sceptically "5 minutes?" she turned to him and raised her eyebrows smugly as she switches the sirens on and accelerated through the busy Melbourne traffic. Shannon just smiled at the two's playful antics. She loved it when she got put in the car with Stella and Josh; not wanting to sound childish but they really were her closest friends on the team. Lawson was being an ass as of late, and let's face it, Michael can be a bit of dick.

When they arrived the bank looked relatively empty and all the windows and blinds were shut.

"Alright you ready?" Josh asked as he prepared to open the unlocked door, both Shannon and Stella nodded there compliance. Shannon went in first, followed closely by Josh, with Stella bringing up the back.

Josh and Shannon went through to clear behind the counters, while Stella continued to search the front room; just as Stella was about to enter the room, she felt a sickening crack on the back of her head, and everything went black.


	2. Bad to Worse

Hey not sure if anyone is actually reading this so, I'll upload the second chapter, but if I'm not getting any reviews then I'll assume no one is reading it and stop writing.

* * *

The guy who wacked Stella grabbed her before she hit the ground, propping her up and putting a gun to her head as the other guy pointed a gun at Josh and Shannon, "Drop the fucking gun!"

They turned around gun raised but were taken aback by the sight of Stella who seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness with a gun to her head, and the sight of gun begin pointed directly at them

"Look mate, whatever you want this isn't the way of getting it" Shannon said in an attempt to calm him down "he said drop it!" the other guy yelled pushing the gun harder into the side of Stella's head, this seemed to alert Stella who opened her eyes quickly but closed them in a manner of seconds.

Josh and Shannon reluctantly lowered their weapons.

"Good" the offender said "Now throw your radio, gun and all that other technical shit over there"

They took off their vest and radios and threw over to the side, hoping that Leon would realise that something was wrong; the offender ripped off Stella's radio and her vest and pushed her towards Josh "Now Sit down over there!" Josh caught Stella as she stumbled towards him, and slowly lowered her to the ground keeping his hand on the back of her head. As he lowered her down he crouched down next to her and removed his hand which was now coated in a fair amount of blood "Shit" he muttered.

One of the offenders kept his gun trained on them, while the other one went around securing doors, and closing all of the blinds. Shannon jumped as a loud bang echoed through the room as one of the offenders shot all the surveillance cameras.

"What's up?" Kerry asked as she entered the room to see Leon looking at three screens of static "Josh, Shannon and Stella's camera have all gone offline" He replied just as he rewound Josh's camera to before it went offline "what the . . ." Kerry muttered as she looked at Josh's camera which showed one guy supporting Stella with a gun to her head and the other a gun pointed directly at him.

"Shit" Kerry swore "Lawson, I need you to make you way to Westpac Brooklands rd I'll be there soon, Leon will fill you in" Kerry yelled out as she headed to the car "Leon I want a 500m perimeter around the area"

"Stell, Stella c'mon" Josh said as he tapped her cheek lightly she moaned slightly as she opened her eyes, "How's she doing" Shannon asked as she shuffled closer to the two.

"She's just being soft" Josh joked as Stella tried to sit up, she didn't make it far before her head started throbbing

"Hey take it easy" he said as he helped her to lean up against the wall "How you feeling?"

"Pretty shit" she replied

"Hey Stell? C'mon, you gotta stay awake" He said shaking her as she lost consciousness for the second time in as many minutes. Shannon watched on worriedly as Josh desperately tried to wake her younger colleague with little success.

"What the fuck are we gonna do now Matt?" One of the offenders asked the other as the extra police cars arrived and began to surround the building "Look there not gonna come in here while we've got hostages so just calm down alright"

"Why don't we just go out, it was never meant to go this far?" Matt turned and looked at him "Fucking hell, Steve we robbed a bank we attacked a copper, don't you get it?" he said nodding towards Stella who was still unconsciousness "We'll get put away for that, just shut up, and let me think!"

"Stella, hey c'mon" Josh said shaking her again "No sleeping alright?"

Shannon was relieved when Stella responded to Josh's desperate pleas; with a slight groan as she attempted to prop herself up against the wall.

Kerry pulled up outside the bank just a few seconds after Lawson;

"Do we know how many hostages they have?" Lawson asked

"Not 100%, but we're pretty sure it's just Josh, Shannon and Stella" Kerry replied

"Michael, Christian I want you to go set up cameras around the building see if we can get a clear shot of what's happening in there."

The two younger officers nodded as they ran around opposite sides of the building.

"Yep Lawson all done" Christian whispered over the radio.

'Yeah, same here" Michael answered as Lawson got the live video feeds up on the computer, one camera showing the offenders and the other displaying the other three members of his team.

"Shit alright, I'm gonna make first contact, find out what they want" Lawson instructed. "Leon do we know who these guys are yet?"

"We're still running through Lawson, but it looks like they don't have any priors, there's no record of them on the police database" Leon replied as fingers furiously typed at the keyboard.

"Alright here we go" Lawson alerted everyone as he rung the phone inside the bank.

Matt hesitantly walked over to the phone as it started ringing; and slowly picked it up "Hello?"

"My name's Lawson of tactical Response, I'm here to help you and the hostages get out safe ok? I'm just here to help"

"You can help by getting us a car and letting us leave!"

"Ok, I can start working on that, what's your name?"

"Na piss off' Mat replied shakily "I'm not that stupid"

'No one saying you're stupid, can you tell me how many hostages you have in there?" Lawson asked

Matt hesitated for a second "Three"

"Ok thank you, now are any of the hostages are injured?"

"One of your lady cops, copped a whack on the head but she's alright"

"Do you reckon you could let her go so we get medical treatment to her?"

"Na, no one leaves 'till we get our car, and don't try to pull any of that shit, like sneaking someone in or some crap like that ok, 'cause I swear to god I will shoot someone"

"Okay Matt we . . . "but he was cut off

"You've got one hour!" than the line went dead. Matt slammed the phone down and stormed over to Josh, Shannon and Stella "How did she know you were hurt? Huh!"

"Look mate that's just a normal question that they ask okay!" Josh said trying to calm him down

"Bull shit, Steve check the windows for camera's or something" he said as Steve nodded and began to scan the windows.

"ahh Mat?" Steve called as he pointed towards the bottom left hand side of the window, where one of the cameras perched. Mat gave a cocky smile to Josh as reached outside the window and grabbed to the camera.

"Shit" Kerry said "they've found the camera, Lawson call them back, try to keep him calm" Lawson nodded as he put the head set back on, "Yeah I know Kerry"

"Mat?" Lawson asked

"I said no shit!" he yelled

"I'm sorry, we were just trying to see if everyone was okay"

"I wasn't pissing about" he said as he slammed down the phone and walked over towards Stella who was slumped against the wall. He pulled her up by her collar; forcing her stumbled back to lean on the counter to prevent her from losing balance.

"Lawson!" Kerry called him over to laptop screen just as Mat pulled out the camera he took from the window which was still online and faced it towards Stella. Seconds later a deafening bang rang out, and Stella slammed back into the counter with a whimper clutching her lower left chest; Matt held the camera close to Stella's face, which was pale, tense and distorted in pain. Matt then grabbed the camera and shouted into it "No more games!" before grabbing the camera and smashing it into the ground, he then went around to the rest of the windows to disable any other cameras.

"Fuck it" Kerry swore as she smashed the side of the car with her fist.

* * *

-Please review I'd love to know what you think, and whether or not I should keep going.


	3. Inappropriate Conversation

It's pretty short but I'm trying to update as quickly as possible.

Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes or anything.

* * *

As soon as Matt had walked back over to check the other windows; Shannon and Josh crawled over to Stella. Shannon rested her head on her knee while Josh began applying pressure to the wound. She grimaced as he pushed down on it, she stared desperately up at him, her eyes were filled with pain, confusion and fear.

"Hey Stella, Stella look at me Just hang in there, you can do it c'mon" Shannon pleaded locking eyes with the younger women, not sure whether she was trying to reassure Stella or herself. Josh noticed her head wound had started bleeding again, and snapped;

"Why the fuck did you do that?" He yelled at the offenders unable to contain himself, Mat walked over to him gun still in hand;

"Because I need your boys outside to know I'm serious! Now shut up or I'll shoot her again" he yelled pointing the gun back at Stella who had started to shiver. Josh nodded stiffly and turned his attention back to Stella as Mat walked away.

"Shit, that hurts" Stella gasped out as Shannon reached forward to hold her hand

"Softcock" Josh said as put more pressure on the wound, causing Stella to whimper.

"Sorry Stell . . . just hang in there alright" He pleaded as she let a single tear fall down her face.

Shannon tightened her grip on Stella's hand, "Tell you what, once you get through this, we'll go out get smashed, get laid, you know like old times"

"I guess" Stella paused catching her breath "the whole no sex thing aint going to well then" she managed to chatter out.

"What can I say, I miss our late nights that ultimately end in going back to complete strangers house blind drunk" Shannon replied trying to keep Stella awake.

"That was once" Stella shivered out in defence.

"I have no idea whose house I woke up at, all I know is she had like three cats and she snored"

Stella laughed but regretted it immediately as she began coughing.

"C'mon Stell you gotta hang in there" Josh pleaded again "I want in on these late nights, I think I'm missing out"

Stella looked up at him and smirked "You . . . have no idea"

"Or we could just skip the going out part and go back to your place and have a threesome" He smirked back raising his eyebrows

"Inappropriate sergeant Joshua" Stella shakily replied, before squeezing her eys shut in an attempt to block out the pain.

"Shit Lawson, we gotta get in there!" Kerry exclaimed as she paced back and forth

"Yeah I know Kerry, but we've got nothing, no access points, no layouts, we've got nothing to go on!" Lawson snapped back "Alright Leon, get me the floor plans of the building see if there's any other way in"

* * *

I'll try and upload as soon as possible, please review, they let me know that people are actually reading it; because if no one's reading it there's not much point in me updating.

Cheers


	4. Taken Opportunities

Thanks so much the reveiws, I'm glad you're liking this story, i tried to make this chapter a bit bigger, again please excuse and spelling or grammatical errors. Here we go

* * *

"I think I just need to say away from hostage situations" Stella wheezed out, breaking the silence.

"Hey you're gonna be fine, you're just being soft," Shannon stated a fake smile plastered on her face, still not letting go of Stella's hand. "Just hang in there alright?"

"Yeah, Stell I was serious about the threesome" Josh added giving her a weak smile.

"Sorry to disappoint Sergeant," Stella replied as Josh just looked at her with a blank face; and for the first time he noticed; the paleness of her complexion, her short yet desperate gasps of air, the shivers that racked through her small body, the shakiness and uncertainty of her voice. And then he realised, she was giving up, she can't give up he thought desperately, this couldn't be happening she's has to make it. He couldn't go through this, not again. He couldn't help think about Grace, but this was worse, he didn't know why, he knew it shouldn't be, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, he'd loved Grace so much, but the thought of coming to work every day without Stella seemed to haunt him even more.

"C'mon Stell don't give up now we're gonna get you out of here, I pr . . ." Josh started but was cut off by Stella; "Don't make promises you can't keep Sergeant Joshua,"

"Just stay with us, you can do it c'mon, you're gonna be fine okay?" Shannon pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"I can't feel anything" Stella admitted with tears in her eyes "It doesn't hurt anymore . . . I've watched enough TV shows to know that that's not a good thing."

"So what you're just gonna leave me by myself with all the boys?" Shannon asked

"Josh will back you up, wont you Josh?" Stella asked shifting her head to look at him

"Na, you're make it through this Stell, you can look after her yourself" He answered shakily sounding less and less sure of himself.

"Promise? Promise you'll look after each other yeah?" She pressed her breaths becoming more uneven.

He laughed a little, not sure why "Yeah Stell, yeah we will" Josh agreed while Shannon nodded her head.

"And make sure you tell Lawson I was serious about the funeral . . . if doesn't get the balls to get up there and speak I'm gonna haunt the shit out of him" Stella stated shakily, causing slight chuckles out Shannon and Josh.

"Alright Michael, I need you to go around the back again, see if there's any viable entrances at all, anything we could use" Lawson demanded as Michael nodded and ran around the back of the building for the second time today.

"Hey Lawson, I got the plans I'm sending them through now, it looks like there's and underground safe that comes up in one of the back rooms" Leon stated through the radio.

"Alright Michael what have you got?"

"There's a window leading in to the staff lounge that looks unguarded, we might be able to go in through there" Michael's voice whispered through the radio.

"Alright, head back" He stated as he turned to Kerry to discuss their options.

"Look Lawson I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but we need to get in there" Kerry pressed

"You think I don't know that Kerry? Huh? It's my team in there you know, so just back off" Lawson snapped again.

Steve couldn't stop staring at the petty little officer shivering on the floor; he holstered is weapon and headed hesitantly over to the officers,

"What are you doing?" Mat asked as he saw Steve heading over to the officers

"Look if you won't let her go, I'm gonna see if there's anything I can do to help" He snapped back, and continued to head towards the hostages, when he got there he turned to Josh "How's she going?" He asked in a small voice looking as though he was afraid of the answer.

"What the fuck do you think?" Josh snapped back, his hands still on her chest trying to stop the bleeding "If she dies you guys are screwed you know that yeah?"

"It was . . . I didn't do it," Steve stuttered out looking at the floor

"No one's gonna give a shit, you don't get it do you, If she dies you've killed a cop, that means life"

"I tried to convince him to let her go" he stated desperately gesturing towards Mat "But he won't listen, he won. . . "

"Give me your gun" Josh said in a whisper cutting him off

"What" Steve asked incredulously.

"Look if you want any chance of seeing the light of day again you gotta help us" Josh whispered so that the Mat couldn't hear

Steve looked over at Mat, who was still pacing around, then back at Josh, he couldn't believe what he'd been a part of, he couldn't sit there and yet a young women bleed to death, he knew he was screwed either way, the least he could do is try and help. To Josh's and Shannon surprise he nodded and reluctantly took his gun out of his holster.

Josh then turned to Shannon; "You got her?" He asked as Shannon nodded letting go of Stella's hand and applying both her hands to Stella's gaping wound, allowing Josh to get up.

"You'll . . . you'll be okay" Stella stated groggily spacing out each word, looking up at and Shannon and Josh "nothing's really gonna change, everything will go back the way it was, you'll be okay" Now it was Shannon's turn to look at her in disbelief. Does she really believe that Shannon thought, does she really have no idea what type of affect her death will have of them, is she really that oblivious to the fact that she holds the team together, how irreplaceable she is? If she dies, everything will change; how . . . how could she think they'd be okay?

"Stella . . . Just hang in there, please, Stella?" Shannon begged, she couldn't do this, how could this happen? Why did this . . . its bullshit!

"I'm sorry" Stella said moving her hand to grab Shannon's.

With that Josh snapped, he turned around and fired so quick that no one even knew what was happening.

* * *

I'll try to update again tomorrow

Dont forget to review, love to know what you guys think, makes me upload quicker aswell ;)


	5. Inaccurate Statements

Sorry for not updating yesterday, life got in the way.

Not my best chapter, there's probably a few spelling and grammatical errors throughout the chapter, but I figured I'd upload it and fix them later.

Getting close to the end only two more chapters to go . . . I think.

* * *

"Shit!" Lawson exclaimed as he unconsciously flinched as the bang of the gun echoed through to the outside of the bank "Michael, what's going on in there?" he asked desperately through the radio.

"I don't Lawson I don't have a visual" Michael replied quietly through the radio.

"Alright, Christian you almost ready?" Lawson asked Christian who was desperately trying to gain access to the underground vault, that led into the bank.

"Give us two minutes" He replied hastily.

It was Kerry who then tapped into coms and snapped "Make it one, would ya?" She then turned to the paramedics who had been on standby, "You two ready to go" The paramedics nodded theie response, as Kerry slid her gun into her holster and turned back towards Lawson as they headed covertly to the front of the bank. They knew the already had one officer down, Kerry was praying that the previous gunshot hadn't made it two. She wasn't sure how bad Stella was hurt, but she did know if they lost any of the three officers trapped inside that bank, the team would struggle to come back from it.

Josh stood, gun in hand, towering over Mat who lay on the ground whimpering, clutching his now profusely bleeding leg.

"Please . . . please" he begged pathetically, looking up desperately Josh

"Why? Huh? You tell me right now why I shouldn't put a bullet in that fucking thick head of yours" Josh answered harshly back crouching down next to him; pressing the gun into Mat's temple. Josh could've sworn he heard a very faint "Don't do it" from the other side of room but dismissed quickly forcing his attention back to the whimpering figure on the ground in front of him. "Look at her!" Josh spat in his face "I said look at her!" He yelled again grabbing Mat's head and forcing him to look at the limp form of Stella, still lying cradled in Shannon's lap "Why shouldn't I do it? Huh? you look her right now and give me a reason!"

Shannon looked on, knowing she should do something to stop him; he was wasting time they needed to get Stella out of there; but the true fact was, if she didn't feel as though she was holding Stella's life in her hands, she be up there with Josh doing the exact same thing; although she wasn't sure whether she would've hesitated. Glancing down at Stella, for the first time in her life, she thought that she'd have what it'd take to pull the trigger. Her thoughts were interrupted when the tight grip on her hand that she had come so accustom to over the last hour or so slackened.

"Stella? Hey open your eyes for me, come on Stell, please?" She begged as she raised her shaky blood stained hand to check for a pulse; her hands were shaking too much to tell, she couldn't even tell if she was breathing or not.

"Josh?" She asked quietly but got no response, she wasn't sure whether he didn't hear her or wasn't paying attention; she saw Steve who was standing unsteadily in the corner turn towards her, but didn't bother to give him a second thought.

"Josh!" She yelled again, forcing Josh to turn around, his eyes filled with worry and guilt as ran back over to them, gun still in hand. Shannon looked up at him desperately with tears in her eyes, and very quietly stated "I don't think she's breathing"

With that everything seemed to move in slow motion. Michael and Christian both burst into the bank from somewhere behind Shannon and Josh, while Lawson and Kerry and several other uniform officers stormed through the front door. Shannon and Josh barely seemed to notice the entry of their team mates, nor the racket made by Christian as roughly tackled Steve to the ground, even the whimpering yells of pain that came from Mat as Michael put pressure on his wound went unheard to them. All their concentration was focused limp form of their colleague lying on the ground in front of them, Josh had immediately started CPR, while Shannon held on to her hand as though some how it would help keep her alive. Josh was didn't even notice Kerry until he was broken out of his stupor as she put her hand on his shoulder;

"Josh," She asked cautiously as he looked up at her with surprise "How long has she been out?" She asked again but still got no verbal response "Josh?"

"Ahh about a minute" he said shaking his head trying to clear his thoughts; still unconsciously pumping the compressions.

"Alright the paramedics are here Josh you can stop, c'mon they've got her" Kerry insisted as she pulled him away from Stella's limp form allowing the paramedics to take over, as Lawson did the same to Shannon who was still holding onto Stella's hand for dear life.

"C'mon Shan, you gotta let her go, she'll be fine" Lawson whispered softly as Shannon reluctantly let go of Stella's hand and watched as the paramedics wheeled her into the ambulance; somehow knowing that Lawson's previous statement was far from accurate.

* * *

Please review, Love to hear what you think, more reviews quicker the uploads


	6. A Million Miles an Hour

Hey again, Considering I didn't update yesterday, and all the wonderful reviews I've been getting I figured I'd try and upload another chapter today.

Again please excuse the spelling and grammar and such, just wanted to get it up as quick as possible.

* * *

Kerry took Josh and Shannon to the base to change before heading straight to hospital. While, Lawson, Michael and Christian reluctantly headed back out to finish their shift; after dropping TR1 back at base. The car trip to the hospital was filled with an uncomfortable silence as Shannon sat in the back sit staring aimlessly out the window, with Josh doing the same in the front. As soon as they arrived at the hospital all three members jumped out and headed inside to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the lady behind the desk asked whose nametag read 'Lizzie'.

"Yeah a member of my team was bought in here, would've been about 15 minutes ago with a gunshot wound" Kerry answered holding her badge up.

Lizzie quickly began typing into the computer, before getting up quickly and opening the door "She went into surgery about 5 minutes" Lizzie told them as she lead them up the corridor "I don't know much about her condition, the surgery waiting room is just up here"

"Cheers" Kerry said as Lizzie nodded courteously and began to walk away "Oh and there'll probably be three more people rock up from our unit, could you send them down here when they do?"

"Not a problem" Lizzie answered with a smile as she continued back to her desk.

They all took a seat in the waiting area, Josh and Shannon had barely said a word between them since the ambulance had left the bank. The wait in the hospital was filled with silence as they waited impatiently for news on their college. It was Shannon who finally snapped after waiting around for about fifty minutes, breaking the silence. She lifting her head up from her right palm where it had been resting, "Can someone just give us a freaking update?" She yelled quite loudly causing people to stare.

"Hey Shannon c'mon" Kerry said trying to calm her down

"Well it's not that much to ask is it?" Shannon snapped back at her boss, immediately regretting as she again rested her head in her hand.

"Sorry . . . it's just . . ." Shannon trailed off

"We know Shan, we know" Kerry replied lightly grabbing her shoulder.

Josh just sat there, staring at nothing, he hadn't said a word since they left the bank, Kerry thought about trying to talk to him, but figured he probably just needed some time to think. About twenty minutes after Shannon's little outburst Lawson Michael and Christian showed up. Christian's face was full of worry and sadness, while Michaela looked like he'd been holding in tears for the last hour. Lawson on the other hand looked simply vacant;

"Any news yet?" he asked Kerry who simply shook her head and replied with a quiet and regretful "na not yet"

The new arrivals took their seats; Josh who just seemed to notice they were there looked up at them, his first thoughts consisted of '_aren't they still on shift'_ but he dismissed it quickly enough, when he realised that he didn't really give a shit. It didn't take long before the room was once again taken overcome by the uncomfortable silence. After about an hour of unbearable waiting, a middle aged in man in scrubs walked over towards them.

"I'm guessing you're here for Stella Dagostino?" the doctor asked

"Yeah what's going on?" Kerry asked reluctantly as though she didn't want to know the answer.

The doctor looked down at his feet, and with Shannon somehow knew "I'm very sorry to have to inform you th . . ."

Shannon completely zoned out after that, she knew what had happened, she didn't know how but she knew that it had. She looked up at the doctor with pure hatred in her eyes, she knew it wasn't his fault, but she didn't care.

"I'm terribly sorry for you loss" The doctor said as he walked away

Shannon started at him as he walked away, he didn't even know her, how could he be fucking sorry, how do you just walk up to someone and tell them, the person that they're waiting on is dead? Does he have a set speech or does he mix it up for each person. How could he just walk up here and . . . what a bastard. Shannon's mind was going a million miles an hour, and there was no stopping it. She looked around to see that Michael had sunk bank into the chair his head in his hand while, Christian attempted to console him; Kerry had moved back to lean against a wall closing her eyes; while Lawson was just staring at the place where the doctor once stood, in utter disbelief. Josh turned to look at Shannon with a look of confusion in his eyes, how could this happen he thought desperately she's Stella she . . . how did this . . ., his thoughts trailed off as he still simply stared at Shannon.

Shannon just shook her head and began to walk out of the hospital, ignoring Kerry's voice as she yelled after her, ignoring the stares of the patients and staff members throughout the hospital. By the time she got outside the sun was already setting she zipped up her jacket and put her hands in her pockets and headed down the road. She had no idea where she was but she didn't really care, after about five minutes of walking she found the place that everyone needed after a day like this.

About ten minutes after Shannon left Lawson moved to follow her, but was cut off by Josh's hand on his arm "I got this mate" Josh said to him quietly as headed out the hospital. Knowing that the two probably had a lot to discuss he reluctantly let Josh go after her. He turned his attention to the other members of his team; Michael was simply staring at the chair in front of him, with Christian's arm still on his shoulder, both of their eyes were red puffy. Kerry had just got off the phone with Leon.

"Leon?" Lawson asked Kerry, who just sighed "He's on his way"

Josh walked into the pub where Shannon was sitting; there was already three empty shot glasses in front of her.

"You found me" She stated sounding a little bit surprised

"I made a promise Shan, plus there's no other logical place that could've gone to" Josh replied as he ordered a drink.

"I didn't think that it'd actually happen you know? She said it would but I didn't . . . how did this happen?" Shannon asked Josh pleadingly.

Josh just stared at her, he didn't know what to say, because the truth was, he didn't think it could happen either. He just shook his head, and began reminiscing over the playful antics that Stell often involved herself in. The two exchanged stories about their fallen colleague for a solid hour; laughing at the memories, good times and the ridiculously amount of practical jokes that Stella seemed to have been involved in, before Shannon stopped and looked at Josh;

"What do we do now?" She asked suddenly "Do we go to work, move on like nothing happened? How are we supposed to get through this?"

Josh looked at her sadly "Day by day Shannon, you get through it day by day"

"But do we try and forget about her, just move on, or what? What happens now?" She pressed desperately.

"You won't forget her Shan, you can't, you'll think about her every day, and it'll hurt for a while, but one day you'll think about her and you'll laugh at a memory, or something, and you'll be happy, and it won't hurt anymore" Josh replied, smiling sadly. "Besides I think if you ever did forget her she'll come down and haunt the crap out of you"

"That reminds, shot-not telling Lawson he has to speak at the funeral" Shannon replied lightly with a watery smile, and looked up at him again, "she was pretty amazing wasn't she?"

Josh just looked at her and nodded "The best" he raised his "To Stella"

"To Stella"

* * *

I know allot of you probably hate me right now . . . sorry, I think I've still got one more Chapter to go so stay with me. It'll deal with the rest of the teams feelings as well, considering this chapter was mostly about Shannon and Josh.

Please review tell me what you think!

Sorry again


	7. Irreplaceable

Hey everyone, final chapter! Again please excuse spelling grammar ect.

Here we go

* * *

It had been a week since that day; everyone was starting back at work. Shannon sat in the locker room staring at Stella's old locker, as everyone walked passed getting ready. The new guy had shown up, and he was fine, he didn't take Stella's locker and he didn't force his way into the team. Shannon appreciated that, she was pretty sure eventually that she's grow quite fond of him; but at the moment he was still the guy that had come in to replace Stella, and they were mighty big shoes to fill.

In a way Stella was right, nothing really had changed, everything was already starting to go back to normal. Shannon looked on as everyone got ready for work like any other normal day, like nothing had changed; but in actual fact everything had. Everyone lost something that day.

Michael lost his cocky self confidence; he didn't stand up for himself anymore, he didn't make any of his lame annoying jokes, he didn't crack on to any of the women they arrested. He didn't express his opinions on anything. Stella meant the world to him, it didn't matter to him whether she loved him or not, he'd always love her. The bang of that gun will haunt him every day; it shot his confidence into a million pieces; with the one person who could put him back together gone.

Leon lost his bubbly enthusiasm; he stopped making jokes about the situations his team got themselves caught up in; he sat in front of the computers all day, got the information the team wanted and gave it to them, no small talk, nothing. She always knew what to say to make him laugh and smile. He'll remember the image of Stella with a gun to her head for the rest of his life, his enthusiastic work ethic, lost in the fear that overtook him that day.

Kerry lost her sassy attitude, she didn't argue with Lawson, or pick fights with the other law enforcements. She came to work, did what she needed to do and left. Although Stella managed to piss Kerry off from time to time, Kerry knew that Stella was the one of the main people who managed to hold the team together, Kerry had integrated into the team quite well, and it killed her to watch them slowly fall apart. Every time there's static on Leon's screen, her hearts skip a beat; she'll never forget the way that horrid day started. She stares at the static, her sassy attitude lost in the blur of dancing black and white dots.

Christian lost his cheesy smile; as soon as he arrived at work, his smile dropped, he stopped telling stories, stopped trying to lighten the mood. From the day he met Stella he knew they were going to hit it off, she was funny and light-hearted. He didn't know how to smile at work without her there; he didn't know how this could happen. Christian will never forget the shattering words the doctor uttered to them that day; his smile left behind as nothing more than an echo in the hospital corridor.

Lawson lost all sense of logic; he didn't listen to reason anymore, he did what he wanted, not thinking about consequences. Stella was his voice of reason; she always managed to get him to see straight and think things through. With her gone, he'd get an idea and run with it, no one having a hope in hell of catching him. Lawson will never forget the looks on his teams faces that day, the guilt and betrayal that's constantly working its way through his body, with all sense of logic lost in the grief stricken eyes of his teams' eyes.

Shannon lost her faith; she didn't think something like this could happen, not to such an amazing person, it wasn't fair, it was wrong. She walked around work like a lifeless corps, expressing no emotion what so ever. Whenever she felt the slightest urge to smile or laugh, she felt guilty. She honestly had no idea how to be happy anymore; she didn't know how to do it without Stella. Shannon will never be able to get the blood of her hands; her faith washed away with the blood stained clothes from the crime scene of that day.

Josh lost his will; he couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't keep losing everyone in his life like this, it was bullshit. Stella was always so bright and bubbly, always lightening the mood, how did this happen? As Josh walked into the base he finally realised why the thought of Stella's death haunted him more than Graces'. When Grace died, Stella was there for him, she always knew what to say, she was there for him in a way that no one else could be, she was his rock, without her he had no one to turn to. Josh will never forget the lone tear drop that made its way down Stella's face that day; his will shattered and left behind as nothing more than a tear on the stained carpet.

The Tactical Response team lost their heart that day; they lost the glue that held them together. Stella said that nothing would really change, that they'd be okay, that it would all go back to the way it was . . . the truth is, she lied; she was wrong; the true fact is, that Tactical response lost everything that day;

They lost their confidence

They lost their enthusiasm

They lost their attitude

They lost their smile

They lost their logic

They lost their faith

They lost their will

They lost their heart

They lost Stella

And sure, one day they'll look back on the memories, and smile, and laugh. But there's still a hell of allot to be done before they get to the point, and there probably always will be.

* * *

Finally finished! Hope you all liked, again sorry for killing Stella.

Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
